End of An Era
by mickys411
Summary: The sequel to Missing, The ghostbusters have made up their minds to end ghostbusting
1. Chapter 1

It had been close to two months since the ghostbusters dealt with the traumatic experience of getting kidnapped, tortured, and spending nearly a week at Bellevue hospital, where they were treated for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as a result from the events.  
It had not been an easy road for their recovery, but the team was getting there at getting better.  
They still however one hurdle neither of them were able to overcome.  
Since the bust at the abandon hospital, the proton packs, traps, or any of the equipment, including the PKE meters have not been touched.  
Also, with the exception of on the day the ghostbusters returned home, the containment unit had not been looked over either.  
Plus the fact that they still jumped a bit anytime the phone at the firehouse rang.

"Now then, how has everyone been feeling?" asked Doctor Megan Trevor, the therapist who had been treating the ghostbusters, since their stay at Bellevue Hospital when they were patients and continued seeing them after they were released for their out patient therapy sessions as individuals and group, which was what the team was doing on this day.  
"Well, I was feeling a overwhelmed on Sunday, but after shooting some baskets at the YMCA with my niece and nephew, I felt more relax," Winton replied.  
"That's very good Winston, physical activity is perfect to reduce stress" said the doctor.  
"The kids were getting into fights over the weekend, but instead of yelling, the four of us all did breathing exercises and that helped calm everyone down," said Peter.  
"I'm glad you're sharing the breathing tips with your children Peter," said Dr. Trevor.  
"I was feeling rather depressed the other day, but then my daughter ask me to color with her which what we did.  
Besides spending the day coloring, we played with her blocks then I read to her and it may me forget my problems," answered Egon.  
"Great job Egon, on finding positive ways to prevent feeling upset and depressed," said Dr. Trevor.  
"Jenny got me into going to the park with her and Andrew yesterday, even though I didn't feel like it.  
But after pushing him on the swing, playing in the sand, and seeing the animals at the zoo, I'm glad I went," spoke Ray.  
"Wonderful Ray, having support and love of family helps in your situation, said Doctor Trevor, All of you really have made a lot of progress from you first sessions and I couldn't be more proud of you."  
"Though, I'm still not able to get touch my proton pack," said Winston.  
"Same with me," Peter added.  
"I to am having the issue," said Egon.  
"That goes for me as well," spoke Ray.  
"Gentlemen, I believe you have told me that your kidnapping was what you thought to be call for a job," said Dr. Trevor.  
"Yes, in fact I still having nightmares thinking about it.  
Not so about much the kidnapping and tortures but now I have nightmares about ghostbusting.  
The nightmares are of the jobs we had won, only we got defeated," said Winston.  
"Same here," Peter added.  
"The other day, I went over to the firehouse to look over the packs to see how they were doing, and I couldn't touch them.  
My hands started shaking," said Ray.  
"I myself haven't been able to touch and of the equipment as well, nor am I able to go down to the basement.  
I tried yesterday to give my wife a hand with the laundry and used the 1-10 panic level, it's still at 10," said Egon.  
All four ghostbusters then looked down at the floor rather than at the doctor.  
They hung their heads in shame and embarrassment.  
After taking a few deep breaths, the team lifted their heads up and apologized to the doctor.  
"It's nothing to be sorry for gentlemen, you all went through a real traumatic experience.  
As I have mentioned, all four of you have made great progress.  
At your first session, you each said maybe one or two words at most.  
Plus there were the panic attacks and crying fits during sessions.  
Considering that all this happened to you nearly two moths ago.  
As for you feelings with your career, give it some time."

When the session ended, the ghostbusters thanked Dr. Trevor and left the hospital.  
"I think Doctor Trevor is right," said Ray.  
"About what?" asked Peter.  
"About us having to give returning to ghostbusting more time."  
"I'm seeing this as mixed feelings, said Winston, as he got into the front seat of Ecto-1, On one hand, we did go through something traumatic and it does take time to heal.  
On the other hand however, you think by now after all the craziness we've encountered we be use to it."  
"Ture, I mean, look how long it took us to drive in Ecto-1.  
I think this is the first time we've been inside of it since the kidnapping," Ray pointed out.  
"Gentlemen I would like to point out on item," said Egon.  
"What is it Spengler?" asked Peter.  
"Even before we knew Peck and Haydremyer were behind the call, didn't any of you feel uncomfortable as we inspected the hospital?"  
"You know, come to think of it you're right Egon.  
I felt very unease being at that place," said Winston, as he drove the car back to the firehouse.  
"I thought I was going to throw up a few times," Peter added.  
"I didn't want to say anything, but being that hospital shook me to the core.  
I was actually hoping we didn't have to use the equipment," said Ray.  
"I'm not sure if it was my concussion or not, but I was having trouble using my pack," said Winston.  
"You weren't the only one," Peter added.  
"I didn't want to bring this up, but it seems the last few times we went for calls, I worry about coming home safe to Jenny and Andrew," said Ray.  
"I feel that same way about leaving Jeanie and Lila.  
As I mentioned it is an almost selfish job, but it has been taking a toll on our personal lives," Egon pointed out.  
"Not to mention our safety and well being.  
Every time I go to a job, I pray we make it back in one piece," said Winston.  
"Guys, are you all thinking what I'm thing?" Peter asked.  
The other three ghostbusters nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Between recovering both physically and mentally from the kidnapping, torture and the PSTD that followed, the ghostbusters had not been seen in the public eye.  
Although the team was seen around town, many of the residents of New York City didn't approach them to protect their privacy.  
Mayor Lenny Clotch was one of those people.  
While in the beginning, he wanted to hear what the ghostbusters had to say about what had happened to them, but back off once he realized that the team needed more time to collect themselves from what had happened to them.  
However, the ghostbusters felt that the citizens should know what has been going on.  
So, a few days later, after a group therapy session actually, the team went to Gracie Mansion and met with Mayor Lenny Clotch telling him they were ready to speak.

The very next day, the mayor, as well as the local news announced that the ghostbusters were finally going to finally speak out.  
And a week later, Mayor Lenny Clotch, the ghostbusters and their families were outside in front of city hall, as a large crowd of citizens and devoted fans, stood in front of a podium, waiting for what the team had to say.  
The ghostbusters themselves were dressed in traditional suits and ties, rather than their flightsuit.  
Not only because of the fact they couldn't get themselves to wear their uniforms, but they wanted to appear professional.  
And while crowd applauded for the mayor, everyone broke out into loud cheers when the ghostbusters appeared.  
"Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters!" everyone shouted.  
Mayor Lenny Clotch took to the podium, motioned his hands to quiet the waiting crowd of people.  
"Ladies gentlemen, citizens of New York City and the press, good afternoon and welcome to this long awaited press event, said Mayor Lenny Clotch, It's a honor to welcome these four very well known gentlemen, who have been through hell and made it back.  
Like our city's police, firefighters and paremedic/EMT's, these gentlemen have done so much for New York in keeping us safe.  
What they have been through, should not be wished upon anyone.  
The two men responsible for these actions are now in jail, paying for their crimes.  
Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce the ghostbusters."  
Once again, loud cheers broke out from the crowd as the team, who each took a few deep breaths, made their way to the podium.

The first one to speak was Winston.  
"First off, I would like to say thank you to everyone who had sent love and prayers to our families during this difficult time.  
It has been quite a hard road for all of us, but with the love and support from our families, we are getting ourselves together again.  
What I learned from all this is that life is a gift.  
And you should treasure this gift everyday.  
Always tell those you care about you love them.  
Because, you never know what can happen.  
I thank you all again, and god bless," he said.  
The crowd applauded.

Peter was the next one to talk.  
"What can I say, for the first time in my life, I'm actually speechless.  
I would like to say though thank you to everyone who never gave up hope in finding us.  
The mayor, the police, fire, and rescue team in both New York and New Jersey, they're the real heroes.  
We were very lucky to make it out of this in one piece.  
Because of you, we were able to return home to our families.  
All we can give back in return is the appreciation, of the love and support you have given us and our families these last few months.  
We thank you all once again.  
Thank you," he concluded.  
The crowd applauded once the speech ended.

It was now Egon's turn to make a speech.  
"First off, I would like to thank the police, fire fighters, and EMT rescue workers for all their hard work and dedication not just for saving our lives, but risking their own everyday to keep us safe.  
I would also want to thank everyone including the local newspapers and news stations for respecting our privacy during our time recovering.  
Mostly though, we thank our families and Mayor Lenard Clotch who never gave up hope in finding us and returning us home.  
If there's anything I learned from what we have experienced is that you should never take the people you love and care about for granted, because you never know what will happen.  
We are all thankful to be reunited with our families, and thank you for never giving up hope," he spoke.  
The crowd once again applauded.

Finally, Ray was up.  
"Thank you everyone.  
I just want to say thank you to everyone who never gave up hope, the citizens of New York, Mayor Lenny Clotch, and most of all our families.  
Our wives and children who prayed everyday for our safe return.  
Thank you all from the bottom of our hearts.  
No other words can express the way we feel, from the love, prayers and support you have given us, during this very difficult time, expect for thank you.  
And now what I'm about to say on behalf of the team and myself may surprise, shock and even anger many of you.  
As of today, the ghostbusters will be officially retiring," he stated.  
The crowd went into shock.

"What do you mean by retiring?" asked one reporter.  
"Are you trying to tell us that there will be no more ghostbusters?" asked another reporter.  
"Please tell us this isn't true!" shouted one person in the crowd.  
"It is the absolute truth," Peter replied.  
"The reason for retiring was made up between all four of us," Ray added.  
"What had happened to us had taken a toll on us, not so much physically but mentally and we're taking time to adjust our wellbeings," spoke Egon.  
"We're also using this time to be with our families, as we felt it has been rather selfish of us to put our careers before them," Winston stated.  
The ghostbusters answered a few more questions about their retirement, including going into detail of what had happened to them.  
Once the team told their story, the crowd of people understood.  
The mayor concluded the press event by thanking the ghostbusters for all the hard work and what they had done for the city of New York and presented them with a special plaque for each of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that evening at their house as Dana was putting new strings onto her cello, she watched with a smile on her face seeing Peter on the living room floor playing with the kids, which consisted of his daughter, son, and step-son climbing on top of him and Peter in retaliation making them laugh by blowing raspberries on their stomachs.

Dana looked up from her instrument and laughed but remined Peter it was almost the kids' bedtime.

"Peter, don't get them over excited, they'll never get to sleep," she said.

"OK, Peter replied, as he looked at the children and said in a fake western twang, Alright little buckaroos, let's settle down before bed time."

He then helped the little ones onto the couch.

Oscar sat next to Dana, once she had placed her newly strung cello, back in it's case, while Peter Jr. and Tabitha each took a seat on Peter's lap.

"Any regrates about what you and the guys said today?" Dana asked her husband.

"It wasn't easy, but once we said what we wanted to, it took a real heavy load off my chest," Peter answered.

"What are you going to do now?

Go back to hosting your old TV program?"

"Actually, the mayor offered me a job?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, after the press conference, he asked he if I was interested in coming on board to help in his campaign for his governor run as an advisor.

It's not a top assistance job, but the pay is good."

"When do you start?"

"After the summer, when you finish that tour with the orchestra."

"Yes, about the tour, I'm not so sure about going now."

"Why not?"

"It's just, after what happened with you, plus it wouldn't be fair to leave you home all summer with the kids."

"We'll come with you.

I'll take care of the kids."

"Peter, you don't have to.." said Dana.

"Dana, I want to, said Peter, All the times I went out ghostbusting, while you spend your days taking care of the kids, it wasn't fair to you or them.

Plus, after what happened to the guys and I may me realize how much we sacrificed.

Not anymore, plus it's a safer job.

And as for the kids, Peter Jr. and Tabitha will be going into preschool and Oscar will be in Kindergerden next year.

I want to be around for all of you.

I mean, when the mayor goes on the road, I will have to travel with him, but no ghostbusting will be included and I promise to be safe.

"I always thought ghostbusting was your passion, your life."

"It was, but not anymore.

You and the kids are my life."

"Well, if that's what you really want Peter.

"Only if you're OK with it.

If not, I can come up with something else."

"It's OK with me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives."

"Me to.

"I love you so much Dana."

"I love you to Peter.

As the two shared a kiss, the children giggled, as Peter jokingly covered their eyes.

"Well kids, looks like Daddy's going to be at home more often," said Dana.

"Hugs for Papa," spoke Oscar.

He, along with Peter Jr. and Tabitha climbed on top on Peter for a big hug.

Peter began to laugh and said in mock horror, "Oh no!

I'm in the middle of a hug attack!"

That night in another of town, Ray and Jenny were sitting in their living room.

"How do you feel about what happened today?" Jenny asked her husband.

"I thought I was going to feel bad about announcing the retirement, but I don't," Ray answered, as he fed Andrew a bottle.

"That took a lot of courage to do what you did.

"Actually, the four of us were going back and forth of who was going to make the announcement.

In the end, I said I was going to do it."

"It just surprises me that the one who started the ghostbusters is the very person who ended it as well."

As he gently patted Andrew to burp him, Ray said to his wife, "Jenny, it wasn't just the kidnapping and torture that made us want to stop.

I mean, some of it had to do with quitting.

It was being in that hospital.

Something about being there just didn't seem to feel right.

It was the first time any of us felt sick to our stomachs on the job."

Jenny, in turned placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and asked, "It was really that horrible?"

"Still makes me feel queasy just thinking about.

Anyway, getting off the subject, I have been thinking of something else."

"What is it?"

"Remember a couple of weeks ago you told me about taking that photography course at the community college?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with what you are saying?"

"I want you to persue that."

"Ray, I don't know."

"Jenny, you've always had a passion for taking pictures as a child and you always have a camera in your hand everywhere we go.

I've also seen your work from school art shows and competitions and they're fantastic.

"That's very encouraging of you to say Ray and I thank you for it.

But what about the book store and Andrew?"

"I was thinking of going back to work there and take Andrew to work with me.

Jenny, I fulfilled my dream, now it's your turn."

"Ray I don't know what to say."

"Say whatever comes from your heart."

"OK, Let's do this."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Great.

Come with me.

I've got a surprise for you in the guestroom."

The two of them got off the couch and went to the guestroom.

Once Ray turned the red colored light off, there was Jenny's camera, tripod, and many other pieces of photography equipment.

"What do you think of your new dark room?" Ray asked.

"I..I love it, said Jenny, who turned to her husband and said, Ray, you didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to because, I love you," Ray answered.

"I love you to Ray.

And Thank you."

The two then shared a kiss, as baby Andrew fell asleep in Jenny's arms.

As they looked at their sleepy infant Jenny whispered, "Here's to the new chapter of our lives."

"I can't wait to begin it either," Ray answered back.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at the Zeddmore household that night, Winston and Grace had called for a family meeting.  
The two of them, along with Jessica and Christopher, each holding Rhonda and Gerald on their laps sat in the living room.  
"OK, now that everyone is here, I call this family meeting to order," said Winston.  
"What's up uncle Winston?" asked Christopher.  
"Is something wrong?" Jessica asked.  
"Everything's alright kids, we just want to tell you that there's going to be a few changes coming up that your uncle Winston and I have talked about and we agreed on, said Grace, Starting next Monday, I'm going back to work after being out on maternity leave, however during my first 3 weeks back at my job, I'm going to be leaving the house early in the morning."  
"But since I'm retired now from my job, I'm going to be at home with you kids during the day," said Winston.  
"What do you mean during the day?" asked Christopher.  
"While your Aunt Grace is at work, I'm going to be at home, and then when she comes back from her job, I'm going to classes."  
"Are you going to school Uncle Winston?" asked Jessica.  
"Yes I am.  
Night school actually.  
I'm going to school to become a teacher and a counslor."  
"Neat, but what about ghostbusting?" asked Jessica.  
"I thought you liked your job," Christopher added.  
"I do, but we, meaning my teammates and I thought it was time to move on.  
"Won't you miss ghostbusting and working with your friends?" asked Jessica.  
"And going to the firehouse everyday?" Christopher added.  
"Yes, but this starts a new chapter in our lives."  
"It is going to be a bit different, but the best part is, we'll get to see more of Uncle Winston," said Grace.  
"After what my teammates and I went through, it made us realized that the job had taken a lot of our time away from you all.  
I missed your ninth birthday party because of a job.  
I want to be around for you."  
"That was OK uncle Winston," said Christopher.  
"We understood," Jessica added.  
"I know, I just felt terrible.  
So how do you two feel about me being at home more?" Winston asked.  
"I think it's great," said Christopher.  
"You get to spend more time with us and the babies," Jessica added.  
"Now kids, even though uncle Winston is going to at home more, you're going to have to start pitching in around the house to help us, said Grace, Since I'll be at work, and uncle Winston will be doing a lot of studying, we're going to need your help around the house.  
Giving us a hand with the cooking, cleaning, taking care of your cousins, along with doing your homework every night and making sure it's done and corrected.  
You two can still do your after school activities, art club, Christopher's basketball practice, and your choir practice Jessica, as long as you promise to help us out. "  
"I'll help with cooking and cleaning," said Christopher.  
"I can do the laundry and take care of Rhonda and Gerald," Jessica added.  
"Thank you kids," said Grace.  
"We really appreciate your understanding and helping us," Winston added.  
"What's important to us uncle Winston is that you're home with us and you're getting better," said Jessica.  
Winston was touched by the comment.  
"Plus, we have someone to join us to do homework together," Christopher pointed.  
That comment caused everyone to laugh.  
"I love you all so much," said Winston.  
"And we love you to," said Grace as she and her husband shared a kiss.

Later on that night, on another part of town at the firehouse, Jeanie and Egon were sitting in bed talking.  
"Are you thinking about what happened today?" Jeanie asked her husband.  
"Yes I am," Egon answered.  
"Do take back anything you said?"  
"No.  
All of us made the right choice."  
"Won't you miss it?"  
"Eventually, but I'd give that all up for you and our daughter.  
This was exactly what I was taking about in the hospital, spending every waking moment with you, lying beside you."  
Jeanie and Egon gazed into each others eyes and were about to kiss, when suddenly, they heard a voice.  
"What are you doing?" asked the voice.  
The two turned to see Lila, standing in the doorway, dressed in her pink pajamas, holding her stuffed bunny in her arms.  
"Looks like we have a visitor," Jeanie laughed.  
"We thought you were asleep Lila," said Egon.  
"I had a nightmare Daddy, can I stay with you and Mama?" Lila asked.  
"Of course you can baby girl."  
"You're always welcome to stay with us sweetie," Jeanie added.  
Lila entered the bedroom, approached the bed, before Egon picked her up and held her in his arms.  
"This is what life is all about," he said, as his daughter snuggled beside him with a smile on her face.  
Egon planted a kiss on the top Lila's head, before the nuzzled their noses together.  
"Now you tell me what this nightmare was all about," he said.  
"A big scary dog was chasing me," Lila replied.  
"Like the one you saw at the mayor's office today?"  
"Yes Daddy."  
"Say Lila, how about I tell you a story to cheer you up.  
Would you like that?" Jeanie asked.  
"Yes mama," Lila answered.  
Jeanie then told Lila a story about a princess who was scared of dragons, until one day she befriended one.  
By the end of the story, Lila fell asleep in Egon's arms.  
"That was a great story," said Egon.  
"Thanks, during your kidnapping and your stay at the hospital, I kept Lila's mind busy by coming up with stories," said Jeanie.  
"You should get them published.  
Oh Egon, I can't do that."  
"Jeanie, I read over some of your short stories from your school days and I loved them.  
You should consider becoming an author  
In fact, the learning Annex is giving classes on creative writing and publishing."  
"That's very nice of you to say Egon.  
But what about you?" Jeanie asked.  
"Well, the dean at Columbia University said they always have a place for me.  
In fact, he actually called me earlier, but it was too late to return his message.  
One person just retired and other was transferred and asked if I was interested in returning," Egon answered.  
"And what about Lila?  
She doesn't start preschool till next year."  
They have a daycare and child care center at the university, I can take her to work with me on days you have class."  
"It's funny to here you say all this."  
"Why?"  
"You we're a 'let's see what happens" let's not take any chances" person."  
"That was the old me Jeanie, this part of my life I'm ready for now.  
However, you don't have to say yes."  
"Actually, I'm on board for it to."  
"Great.  
I can't wait to start this new chapter of our lives."  
"Me to.  
I love you so much Egon."  
"I love you to Jeanie."  
The two then shared a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next several days, the ghostbusters gathered at the firehouse to do a final cleaning before shutting business down.  
Cleaning out their offices and lockers was quite bittersweet for the team.  
While cleaning his locker, Peter found a book of matches from their first job at the Sedgewick hotel, and Winston found the newspaper clipping from the day the ghostbusters got the key to the city, after their battle with Vigo.  
"It's all yours," said Egon, as he handed the keys to Ecto-1 to Ray, who in returned said, "Thanks buddy."  
After cleaning the main level had finished, all that was to be taken care of was all the equipment which included the proton packs, PKE meters, traps and other items which were placed into the lockers for safe keeping before everything was checked for damages or leaks, while the containment unit couldn't be shut down, as all the ghosts would escape, but remained in perfect condition.  
Even though he and Ray disconnected much of the items, Egon promised to occasionally check on them and the containment unit to make sure nothing breaks or falls apart.

Once everything was done, Winston said, "Well, I guess this is it."  
"Yeah, I know," Peter added.  
"Hey come on you two, it's not like we're saying good-bye forever, said Ray, We're still going to see each other.  
Just not everyday."  
"Raymond is right," said Egon.  
Suddenly, Peter found himself sniffing.  
"Is it just me, or do I smell burning onions?" he choked.  
"I think all the dust from cleaning is getting to me," sniffled Ray.  
"I must be coming down with a cold," said Winston.  
"I got something in my eye," added Egon.  
At that moment, all four ghostbusters started to cry.  
While they were no longer working together, they still considered themselves a family.  
Each one of them had their shared of tough childhoods, which bonded them together.  
And while they all had different last names, they were still a family, as before any of them had spouses and children of their own, it was just the four of them.  
This truly was the end of an era for them.  
It took them a few minutes, but the soon to be disbanded team got their emotions in order.  
"Gee what the hell happened to us?" asked Peter.  
"We're breaking up the team," Ray answered.  
"I don't mean that."  
"Then what do you mean?" asked Winston.  
"I think what Venkman is saying that it seems we've become rather emotional in our later years," Egon pointed out.  
"Exactly, we've gone from a bunch of He-men to big softies.  
Glad to see I'm not the only one who cries easily now," said Peter.  
Just then, he started to laugh, followed by Ray, then Winston and finally Egon.  
The four of them soon found themselves laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" a voice called out to them.  
The four ghostbusters turned to see their wives and children standing by the doorway.  
The person who asked was Jenny.  
"Just bringing up some stuff from the past," Ray answered, as he and his fellow ghostbusters stopped laughing and cleared their throats.  
"How's the cleaning coming along?" asked Dana.  
"We're just about done," Peter answered.  
"Judging by all the boxes, you all did a lot of work," said Grace.  
"And I think that's the last of everything," said Winston.  
"Great timing, you can give us a hand with the cooking," said Jeanie.  
"We'll be right there," said Egon.  
The ghostbusters then washed up and gave their wives a hand at preparing their group dinner.

After the meal, Jenny set her tripod and camera up back on the main level.  
First, everyone posed for two group portraits, followed by each member taking a photo with their families.  
Then, the team came for the ghostbusters to take their last 'official group' picture.  
After going back and forth with the notion of getting into their uniforms and equipment, they finally decided on a simple photo of all four of them, standing in front of Ecto-1.  
The four gentlemen took deep breaths to keep their emotions in tack as they stood in front of the car.  
Despite the mixture of feeling they were feeling, all four ghostbusters smiled when the camera clicked.  
As the evening came to an end, it was time for Ray, Peter, and Winston to leave the firehouse with their families, while Egon stayed with his.  
"Well, I guess this is it," said Ray.  
"Yeah it is," said Peter.  
"Hey, as we said earlier just because we're not a team anymore, that doesn't mean we're still not family," Winston pointed out.  
"Very true," spoke Egon.  
Tears once again filled their eyes as the team gave a group hug.

Although they were skeptical about it, all four former ghostbusters instantly fell into their new lives and were loving them.  
Winston had just finished doling out breakfast to Grace and the kids, along with giving Rhonda and Gerald each a bottle, when the four of the discussed their plans for that day.  
"What time are Rhonda and Gerald's checkups at the peditricans?" asked Grace.  
"1:45pm, afterwards, I'll be able to meet Jessica and Christopher from school when the bus drops them off," Winston answered.  
"I'll do the laundry before homework," said Jessica.  
"My night to help cook dinner," Christopher added.  
"Don't forget I have choir practice tomorrow."  
"And I have a game Saturday morning."  
"Don't worry, it's all written down, and I have off school tomorrow, so I can take Jessica to her practice," said Winston.  
"And I'll pick up Christopher after work from his practice," Grace added.  
"The bus is almost here, better get ready."  
Jessica and Christopher finished eating, grabbed their bagged lunches off the kitchen counter, along with their coats and backpacks off the living hook.  
They then gave quick hugs to Grace and Winston and said good-bye to their cousins, before Jessica and Christopher went out the door.  
"Have a great day," aid Winston.  
"We love you," Grace added.  
"Love you to," Jessica and Christopher called out as they left.

On the other side of town at the firehouse, Jeanie was finishing up fixing Lila's hair.  
"There now, you look beautiful always," Jeanie said to her daughter.  
" Thank you, and you look beautiful to mama," said Lila.  
"Thank you, sweetie."  
Jeanie then placed a jacket onto Lila, followed by a small backpack on her shoulders and handed her a plastic lunch box.  
The two of them headed back to the main level to meet Egon, who was placing some paperwork into a briefcase.  
"I'm ready to go daddy," said Lila.  
Egon met up with his wife and daughter.  
"Are you nervous about presenting your first draft in class today?" he asked Jeanie.  
"A little," Jeanie answered.  
"Don't worry, you're going to do great.  
Lila and I both loved what you read last night."  
"It was a great story," said Lila.  
"Thank you both.  
Egon have a great day at work and Lila have a great day at preschool, said Jeanie, as Lila had advanced school wise to the local preschool as a full-time student, after starting daycare a month and a half ago.  
Jeanie gave a quick hug and kiss to Lila before Egon picked her up and said, "Come on baby girl, let's get going."  
Egon then placed his daughter into the backseat booster seat of the new car he and Jeanie had gotten a few weeks ago and buckled her in.  
Jeanie and Egon gave each a kiss before he got into the drivers seat.  
Egon pressed the button on the top of the car which opened the main doors and the car drove out of the firehouse.

In another part of town, Peter was nearly done getting dressed for another day at Gracie Mansion.  
"Say Dana, which tie to you prefer?" he asked holding up a red tie in one hand and a dark blue one in the other hand.  
"I go with the red today," Dana answered as she was fixing her hair.  
"Thank."  
After the two finished with getting ready, Peter and Dana exited their bedroom and called out to the kids.  
"Oscar, Peter, Tabby, we've got to go," Dana called out.  
The three children made their way to the living room, to meet their parents.  
"Okie dokie, it's time leave," said Peter.  
"I'm all set to go," said Oscar.  
"I don't wanna to go," said Peter Jr.  
Dana knelt by her youngest son and said, "Peter, daycare/preschool is fun.  
You get to play, have a snack take naps."  
"I wish I can do that at work," said the older Venkman with a chuckle.  
"I wanna go.  
Not to work by daycare," said Tabitha.  
"See, Tabby wants to go," said Dana.  
"OK, but only because of the cookies and nap," said Peter Jr.  
Peter then grabbed a few folders of paperwork, that he placed into a briefcase, Dana reached for her cello, and afterwards, the two of them, along with the kids, headed out the door.  
Just then, a black limo pulled up, and Peter climbed in, but not before hugging and kissing Dana and the kids good-bye.  
Moments later, a cab pulled up to take the kids to daycare/preschool and Dana to her practice.

In another part of town, Ray and Jenny unlocked the doors to the book store, and switch the sign hanging on the glass part from closed to open.  
Once they entered, Ray set up a playpen near the register for Andrew and placed the infant inside.  
"Do you have everything you need for Andrew?" Jenny asked.  
Ray lifted a large dark blue bag and answered, "Diapers check, wipes check, bottles check, formula check, change of clothes check, a few toys check, his blanket check, a sweater check, emergency numbers check, yep got it all."  
"Great, I should be finish with class by 1.  
Then after lunch, I was thinking of taking Andrew with me to the park for a class project for landscaping and seeing the animals as I also have to do animal shots as well," said Jenny.  
"He'll love that," spoke Ray.  
Jenny then check her equipment to see if she had everything needed for class.  
"Camera, extra film, tripod.  
Have it all," said Jenny.  
She picked baby Andrew up out of his playpen, bounced him in her arms, and gave him a tummy kiss or two which made the infant giggle with delight.  
"Bye bye sweetheart.  
Mommy will be back later," said Jenny, as she handed Andrew to Ray.  
"Looks like it's just you for the morning little guy.  
High five," said Ray, as he tried to tap the palm of his hand into Andrew's tiny hand.  
"You'll get there soon," Jenny chuckled.  
She and Ray shared a kiss, then left for class, as Ray greeted a custom who walked in.

Indeed the lives of all four ghostbusters have changed.  
However, the changes were in a good way.  
And who knows, maybe someday, the team will get back together  
But for now life is good for them all

The End


End file.
